


Table for Two

by phonecallfromgod



Series: The Society Cafe [2]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonecallfromgod/pseuds/phonecallfromgod
Summary: “Man, I’m definitely gonna miss working with you."“I’m sorry, what?” Neil says, confused, following after Charlie. “Are you quitting?”Charlie gives him a brief bemused look before starting to take down chairs from tables, prepping for opening. “Didn’t anyone tell you? Keating doesn’t let couples have shifts together."





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely and angelically patient Hayley as part of the DPS Exchange 2017

His first shift back after Christmas Break, Neil doesn’t even have his coat off before he’s being accosted by Charlie, smirking at him from across the wide oak counter.

“So you and Anderson, huh?” he says.

Neil frowns, grabbing his apron and replacing it with his coat on the hook where it had been hanging. “How did you-?”

Charlie scoffs in response. “You gotta work on your poker face, I told you,” and then after a long pause, thrown over his shoulder, “Oh, also Todd told me.” 

Neil rolls his eyes, focusing on tying his apron, and if his head being tilted down helps disguise the fact that he’s blushing, that’s nobody's business but his. 

“Well, I’m happy for you two crazy kids,” Charlie says leaning up to ruffle Neil’s hair. 

“Oh my god, get _off_ ,” Neil says with a shove, but Charlie just laughs. 

“Man, I’m definitely gonna miss working with you,” he throws over his shoulder, pushing through the swinging double doors that lead out of the kitchen and into the cafe. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Neil says, confused, following after Charlie and almost getting smacked by a door in the process. “Are you quitting?” 

Charlie gives him a brief confused look before starting to take down chairs from tables, prepping for opening. “Didn’t anyone tell you? Keating doesn’t let couples have shifts together. That’s why Chris and Ginny never are on at the same time. How did you not know that?” 

Neil stands dumbly beside the pastry display, the rag he’d been planning to use to wipe down the counters hanging limply from his hand. “You’re making that up,” he says finally, scrambling. “Don’t be a dick.” 

Charlie just huffs and laugh and flips the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. “I may be a dick, but I swear I’m not making it up. The moment Ginny and Chris got together, poof, Chris never has shifts with her anymore. Coincidence? Don’t think so.” 

Neil frowns, leaning on the counter and considering this. “So you don’t actually _know_ for sure that he has a problem with couples working together.” 

“Hey, you wanna roll the dice be my guest, but don’t blame me when you and your snookums don’t get any shifts together anymore. Plus, Todd’s got seniority, you’re the one who’s going to be banished to closing shifts.” 

Neil considers Charlie for a long moment as he moves fluidly around the cafe with practiced ease, setting up the specials board and adjusting chairs and tables from where undergrads had dragged them out of place. On the one hand, Charlie is not exactly the most truthful person Neil’s ever met, but he’s struggling to see any reason that Charlie would lie about this other than just to mess with him. 

“By all means, just stand there like a statue while I do all the work,” Charlie says with a grunt, grabbing the rag from Neil and starting to aggressively clean down the counter. 

Neil rolls his eyes and goes back into the kitchen to start unloading the trays of pastries into the display in the front, and when he returns, arms full of brownies, Todd is leaned up against the counter chatting to Charlie. 

“Hey,” Neil says, setting the tray down, trying and failing not to sound completely lovestruck. 

“Hey,” Todd says back, flashing a rare and fleeting grin. 

“Aren’t you two just fucking adorable,” Charlie says, cradling his chin in his palm and looking between the two of them. 

“I thought you weren’t working until this afternoon?” Neil asks, pointedly ignoring Charlie, who pouts and starts putting the brownies into the case passive aggressively. 

Todd flicks his fringe out of his eyes, and Neil has to remind his knees to keep holding him upright. “I have some assignments I, uh, put off during winter break,” Todd says. 

“Hmm, I wonder _who_ could possibly have been distracting you from your academic pursuits,” Charlie says, and Todd throws a coffee stir stick at him in retaliation and Neil can practically feel his heart beat out of his chest. 

Todd’s wearing a pullover sweater, light blueish gray, the cuffs pulled down low over his hands. Neil knows from experience that it’s even softer than it looks. Todd just looks at him, his eyes bright and intense, his mouth curving into a small secret smile and honestly if Charlie weren’t there Neil would kiss him right in the middle of the cafe. 

But Charlie is there and he’s looking between the two of them with the stupidest most smug expression and he taps a finger beside his nose, heading back into the kitchen for another tray of baked goods. 

“Hi...Again.” Neil says, and a smile blooms on Todd’s face. 

“Hello again as well,” he says, and reaches for Neil’s hand on top of the counter. “How was the drive back?” 

“Not as interesting as the drive home, that’s for sure,” Neil says, knowing he’s blushing and not caring. 

The bell above the door jangles, and Todd practically tears his hand away as a booming voice fills the empty cafe. “Ahhh gentlemen!” Keating says, sweeping into the shop with his usual gusto. “Good day to you on this brisk winter morning.” 

“Morning Captain,” Todd says, turning his back on Neil and leaning against the counter, hands curling into his pockets. 

“ _Good morning Captain_!” Charlie calls from the kitchen. 

“I should, uh,” Neil says, “Probably help Charlie,” before practically running through the kitchen door. 

Charlie has a little smudge of flour on his cheek, his tongue poking out from between his teeth in concentration as he artfully arranges a tray full of cookies and blondies, glancing up as Neil enters. 

“Okay so Todd just, like, _pulled away_ from me when Keating came in so maybe you’re not being a lying asshole after all and can you please, please help me not get banished to weeknight closing shifts, me and Todd are going so good and I don’t want to ruin everything,” Neil says in a rush, planting his hands on the cold metal of the work table. 

Charlie just stares for a long few seconds, the sounds of Todd and Keating chatting drifting into the kitchen. Neil can practically see the gears grinding in Charlie’s head as he thinks it through. 

“Okay,” Charlie says finally, heaving the tray into his arms. “But I can’t promise you’re going to like my methods. Actually, you’re probably going to hate them.” 

“I’m sure I won’t-” 

“I’m going to flirt with Todd a bunch so Keating won’t think you’re together.” 

“NO!” Neil practically shouts. 

“Everything alright back there?” Keating calls. 

Charlie puts the tray back down and smacks him on the meaty part of his upper arm, “Everything’s fine!” 

“You are not flirting with my boyfriend!” Neil hisses. 

“Awwww, are you officially boyfriends? Precious,” Charlie croons, “Look it’s not _real_ ,I love Todd but he’s not my type, and I am definitely not his. But it’ll get Keating off your backs, at least for a little while.” 

Neil scoffs, “And how exactly is flirting with him gonna do that?” 

“Hey,” Charlie says. “I have a code of honour, I only flirt with those who are able to in good conscious flirt back.” 

“So you think,” Neil says, still trying to piece the logic together, “If you flirt with Todd then Keating will think he’s still single.” 

“Oh absolutely,” Charlie says. “He totally noticed when I stopped flirting with the G.C.” Neil’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not but Charlie sounds almost, bitter? Though he supposes he’d be sad too if the guy of his dreams was swept away by someone almost twice your height. 

Neil considers his offer for a long moment, it’s not so much that he’s the jealous type, because he really isn’t, but something about it being _Charlie_ with his leering and his puns makes something just a tiny bit unhappy and possessive bloom in his stomach. But considering he doesn’t have any better options…

“Alright fine,” Neil says. “But I’m not happy about this.” 

“You’re welcome,” Charlie grins, hoisting the tray back into his arms and disappearing through the doors. 

Neil sighs. This is gonna be a long shift. 

It’s a pretty quiet morning, mostly people taking their coffee to go and a few stray students set up in different corners of the shop. Todd’s made a little station for himself, curled up in an armchair in front of the big window. Every few minutes Neil can’t help but let his eyes drift over to where he’s sitting, Todd looking up and giving him a small secretive smile before going back to his book. 

“Stop being so obvious,” Charlie says, elbowing Neil on his way to the espresso machine. 

“I’m not being obvious,” Neil protests half-heartedly and busies himself with rearranging the napkins and the little stir sticks by the register while Charlie dances around behind him. 

“Who’s that for?” Neil asks, watching as Charlie, brow furrowed in concentration, makes a leaf on the top with steamed milk. There’s no new orders that have come in, and they’re allowed to make drinks for themselves but Charlie doesn’t like coffee. 

“It’s for Todd,” Charlie says gleefully, and sweeps dramatically out from behind the counter. “Don’t forget, I’m doing _you_ a favour.” 

Charlie crosses the cafe, right past Keating who’s curled up on a couch with a paperback edition of _Walden_ in hand and lands at Todd’s little nook with drink in hand. Neil tries not to be too obvious as he watches them, straining to hear Charlie over the soft instrumental jazz playing over the wireless speakers. 

“Hey Todd,” Charlie says, drawing it out a few extra syllables. “I thought you might be a little... _thirsty_.” 

Neil is going to _kill_ him. 

“Oh, thanks,” Todd says, sticking a highlighter behind his ear - adorable - and blowing on the drink to cool it off. “Eggnog latte?” 

“Well you know,” Charlie says, sitting down across from Todd, “I do like you a latte.” Todd snorts, but Charlie is undeterred.“No really, I just wanted to espresso my feelings and let you know I think you’re absolutely brew-tiful.” 

“Careful,” Todd says. “Don’t let the Ginger Cutie hear you flirting with me like that.” 

Charlie sighs. “Alas, Steven’s already spoken for.” 

Todd puts down the mug, tilting his head. “No he’s not? He asked me yesterday if you were single.” 

Neil can practically hear the brakes slamming in Charlie’s head. “I- Wait- What!? But his-!” Charlie makes a vague gesture to indicate his tall perhaps-not-afterall boyfriend. 

“That’s his roommate, I guess they’re just cuddly after all,” Todd takes the highlighter back from behind his ear and turns back to his notes. “I guess your non-traditional friendship dreams came true. Oh, and he seemed super disappointed when I told him you weren’t working yesterday, just FYI.” 

Charlie sinks farther back into the armchair, staring off into the middle distance and then directly at Neil. “Sorry bro, you’re on your _own_.” 

Neil turns back towards Todd to find he’s staring directly at him, an unreadable expression on his face as he jerks his head towards the kitchen. 

Neil slips embarrassedly behind the swinging door, trying to brace himself in the thirty seconds it takes Todd to appear. 

“Okay don’t freak out or anything, but I did maybe agree to let Charlie flirt with you a bit so Keating wouldn’t know that we were dating so he wouldn’t banish me to closing shifts and never let us work together because I know this is super, super new but it just feels so good and right and I really didn’t wanna fuck anything up but I guess I maybe did the other way and I’m sorry,” Neil says in a rush, and Todd just blinks at him for a long few moments trying to process. 

“Why?” He starts, and then takes another long moment to collect his thoughts. “Why would you be banished to the closing shift?” 

Well. That is _not_ the part Neil thought Todd was gonna fixate on but he’s not exactly complaining that it’s the part that he seems the most concerned about and not the weird flirting arrangement. 

“Um, well, Charlie told me that Ginny and Chris never get to work shifts together anymore because Keating doesn’t let couples take shifts together,” Neil says, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Todd just stares at him blankly for a long second, before crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m gonna kick his ass.” 

Neil should probably not be as into that as he is, but hey, he’s only human. 

“You’re gonna kick whose ass!” Charlie croons, swanning into the kitchen. 

“Did you _lie_ to my boyfriend?” Todd snaps, and Neil tries not to swoon on the spot at the word _boyfriend_. 

“I did not!” Charlie protests, and then thinks for a moment. “Wait, lied about what?” 

“That Keating wouldn’t let us work shifts together if he knew we were dating.” 

Charlie frowns. “I wasn’t lying! That’s why Chris and Ginny never have shifts together anymore!” 

Todd rubs a hand over his face and sighs like he’s seen the turn of time itself. “Charlie. Chris hasn’t worked here for four months.” 

“Wait...what!?” 

“Why,” Todd says, very slowly. “Do you think we hired Neil?” 

“I just-” Charlie started, “I don’t know I just assumed - she’s never here! And Ginny’s here! Why wouldn’t you wanna work with your significant other!?” 

“I can think of at least one reason,” Todd says, and Neil wilts a little under his glare. 

“Hey, sorry,” someone says from behind them, and they all whirl around to find the Ginger Cutie himself peeking into the kitchen, “Sorry, there’s not anyone at the counter?” 

“Steven! Hi!” Charlie says, seeming to grow about two inches, voice moving into a new octave. “How are you? How was your Hanukkah?” He continues, ushering Steven back into the cafe, the door swinging happily behind him. 

“Banned to the night shift?” Todd says finally. 

“It seemed plausible at the time,” Neil admits sheepishly, but he can’t quite suppress the relief that bubbles up in him that Todd seems more amused than annoyed. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Todd says, reaching up to trail a hand along Neil’s jaw, “Cause you mocha me crazy.” 

Neil groans, but Todd doesn’t pull away and Neil lets him rest a hand on his waist.“Okay, I deserved that one.” 

“How about, you’re just how I like my coffee, tall, dark, and sweet.” 

Neil laughs. “That’s not even remotely how you like your coffee.” 

Todd shushes him. “Nobody else needs to know that,” he says, leaning up on his tip toes ever so slightly, letting a hand rest on Neil’s neck as their lips come together. Todd’s mouth is always so _soft_ and he tastes ever so slightly like the holiday spice mix they use at the cafe.

“We should probably stop,” Neil says when they pull away, “You know….before it gets too steamy.” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Todd deadpans. 

“Hey,” Neil says, “Don’t be such a Tea-se. Get it like, like, tea?” 

Todd laughs incredulously, leaning up again to give Neil a quick peck, before disappearing again out the swinging door, the sound of Neil’s laughter following him back into the cafe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my incredible betas, youshallnotfinditso and evol_love as well as the incredible mod team for the DPS Exchange


End file.
